Paper Planes
by UniversalPlatinumQueen
Summary: The year 1943 the second war was still in session. Many soldiers and innocent citizens passed away in tragic deaths. Team Plasma members marching through the streets of Hoenn, Johto; and Sinnoh. Conquering Kalos and Unova, Team Plasma roared in victory and hunger for killing more Pokemon trainers.


Paper Planes (Frantic)

Inspired by Paper Planes sung by Rin and Len.

Based on World War II.

Warning: Rated M(?) Death... Slice of romance and war... SORRY FOR N, Sapphire, and Ruby's OOC.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿_＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

The year 1943 the second war was still in session. Many soldiers and innocent citizens passed away in tragic deaths. Team Plasma members marching through the streets of Hoenn, Johto; and Sinnoh. Conquering Kalos and Unova, Team Plasma roared in victory and hunger for killing more Pokemon trainers.

Team Plasma fought against many people who did not supported the Pokemon religion, who are Pokemon trainers, or keeping Pokemon as pets. The leader of Team Plasma had also decided to kill Pokemon in the process and gained many followers in the process. He despised the world for having people so cruel; sadly,he couldn't save Pokemon's lives for some did not like what he was doing.

N resorted in killing Pokemon, trainers, and their supporters since his way of getting rid of Pokemon violence was fruitless. N watched many camps that contained Pokemon, trainers, and supporters slowly slipping away from the living each day. He now wanted a world free of Pokemon...

The white room with a small white bed was empty with the window wide open. Brig sunlight and a nice draft had caused the room to look even more lovelier. The room was vacant at the moment, but the covers of the bed was disheveled and there was many signs that a person was currently occupying the room.

A girl dressed in a long, airy, blue dress with a white straw hat sat on a grassy, hill with a giant tree on the hilltop and billions of white daisies and daffodils were scattered on the meadows. She had the most oceanic eyes on the world; they spoke the mysteries of the great seas. The girl had chestnut hair that flowed in the wind which also defied gravity and her fangs that poke out from mouth that freaked the nurses back at the hospital...

The hospital where the young girl should be resting at. She was restricted from getting out of bed and go outside. She couldn't walk properly because of a disease. This killed her mentally; she wanted to run and be free.

The girl stands up when she sees a young a boy with long, jet-black hair dressed in striped pajamas standing near the fence of a camp. She chuckles when she notices the boy looked silly in the pajamas and that a giant piece of hair stick out in the back of his head. She quickly writes on a white piece of paper and folds it in a shape of a plane. She throws it over the fence lightly for it to land in front of the red-eyed boy it lands with a soft 'thump.'

The boy curiously looks at her with scared and begging eyes... The girl wondered why he was scared and begging for what? She watches the boy open the paper plane to read what was written.

Come talk to me will ya? Let's talk with a pencil and paper?

The boy looked at the ground where the pencil and paper was tossed by the girl from the other side. He looked upset.

Picking up the paper from the ground along with the pencil, quickly scribbling on the paper. The boy shook as he wrote, folding the paper, and throwing it just like the girl did. The boy fidgets and looks around. He didn't want to get caught red handed.

Why are you talking to someone like me? A prisoner. While you are free able to run and play?

The girl frowns, her bottom lip was poked by her fangs quite cutely as she read the letter. This caused the boy to blush lightly and touch his lips with his fingers for a brief moment.

The girl threw another plane with a message after she had written a reply. She watches the boy's expression.

I can't walk properly because of a disease... I'm not suppose to be here, my papa told me. But I wanted to see where he worked and I have no friends. I'll come back tomorrow and we'll write again.

The boy nodded, not breaking eye contact with the girl. The boy sees the girl wave and slowly leaves. He watches her shadow from a distant.

The whistle is blown for roll call.

The boy staggers in his walk to the line up win a frightened and a little hope in his fiery red eyes.

Everyday, paper airplanes are thrown across the fence with eager and blushing faces as they both read their messages.

Each day tubes are stuck into the girl's weakening body and the boy becoming slowly sick from a disease that was spreading amongst the people he was with in the camp.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET NEAR THAT FOR GOD SAKEN'S PLACE!" Her father yells and she cries when her father slaps her across the face.

"P-papa..." The girl mutters,"why?"

The girl really wanted to know why there was smoke coming from chimneys from houses from the camp and why it smelt funny that made her want to hunch over and vomit. The girl wanted to know why the boy she grew to love was so pale, so skinny, and so hungry... So afraid and little hope in his gorgeous red eyes.

Her father had a scary and strict face. He spats into his daughter's face,"that boy is no good to see!"

The girl's eyes widen and her hearing becomes distant. She doesn't believe her father and shouts for him to leave the boy alone as he runs out of the hospital room that has no natural light. She thinks these are her last moments on this retched world.

 _I want to see him one last time... One day. One day..._

The monitor beeps slowly by the second, echoing, and it is the last thing she hears.

"One day, I'll see him again..."

The beeping stops and it is replaced by a drone.

Thrown into a gas chamber, the red-eyed boy coughs and was beaten by the girl's father. The boy struggles and looks up at the man with pleading eyes and his gaze was returned with a hatred punch in the stomach.

The boy coughs and was able to ask before he received a punch," what's your daughter's name?"

The man stops his beating and for a second his eyes softened but it quickly returns to its hatred gaze. He was a loyal follower, he must not show sympathy to their prisoners. He sees the boy look up at him with weakening and teary eyes.

 _Please... I just want to know her name..._

"Sapphire." The man says and leaves, not looking back at the boy. He locked the door behind him and there was no more light.

The boy smiles. Her name was Sapphire and it matched his name: Ruby. He loved her name and the idea of them being together.

 _Maybe in another life?_ He thinks, _we'll be Ruby and Sapphire._

The boy feels his body aching in pain from the acid thrown on him and the other men in the room.

Men screaming in the chamber along with him and the burning of the flesh was too great for them. They were freed in a painful way from this hell hole.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other as they walk away from the dark. They grinned and dashed to the bright, greenish-white light with Celebi leading the way. This was it...

Their new beginning as Ruby and Sapphire.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿_＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

UniversalPlatinum: so what did you think? I don't know if you guys like this writing style, I'm trying to write normal style but it is hard! DX


End file.
